


Lady Fortune

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [8]
Category: Ezra - Fandom, Prospect - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Part of my series on Tumblr
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 1





	Lady Fortune

The last time Ezra saw you, you both were young, wild, reckless. A couple of Space Punks making your way through the galaxy any way you could. When you parted ways, it was mutual. You always intended to meet up again; you didn’t. 

Fast forward to many years, scars, memories, and experiences later, and Ezra was a different man. After a particularly jarring experience on The Green, he was now down one arm and so tired his bones ached. 

After a brief stint of parenthood, taking care of Cee, or more like her taking care of him, Ezra was on his own again. His first two jobs were sloppy, but that was a given seeing that adjustment was necessary. 

If it was after that second job, while he sat in a dark corner of a Cantina with his drink, that he saw you again, for the first time in lifetimes. Old Ezra would have danced over with a lengthy and showy hello. But now, he wasn't feeling so confident and felt nervous. 

You didn’t look worn down like he was. You smiled and laughed as you spoke amongst your companions. His heart swelled at the sight of you, causing his own lips to curve into a smile. 

“Two souls, orbiting each other again.” He whispers to himself. 

Ezra doesn't realize how long he was staring, not until you stand up to seemingly leave with your friends. You turn back, following the energy you to that dim corner. 

You squint your eyes and quickly say something to your friends as they walk out. You stay. A sense of familiarity washed over you, and you are pulled like a magnet to the mysterious figure in the corner you can’t quite make out. 

In fact, all day you felt like something important was going to happen, you just didn’t know what. Maybe this was it? Maybe whoever was obscured by shadows was someone you knew. 

As you come closer, Ezra puts his drink down and straightens out his shirt. Trying to make himself more presentable. What would he say? How would you react? Would you be pleased or disappointed? 

The shadows of the corner disappear as the familiar face comes to light. His hawk-like nose, the mysterious blonde streak, those deep beautiful eyes now heavy and lined with life but still beautiful. That smile, with a lingering hesitation to it. 

“Ezra!” You smile wide and stop in your tracks. Unsure of whether to throw your arms around him or to stay where you were. 

His eyes are large and soft as he looks at you, his voice deep and his drawl stronger than your remember.

“Y/n. What a gift it is you see you. A smile, a face, to wipe away years of hardship with your glow alone. Like the Sun finally coming up after an endless night.” 

You feel heat flush under your cheeks as you drop your head a little. Even after all these years, he still had it, turning you into mush with a string of poetic words. 

You part your lips to reply and notice what’s missing, his right arm. As soon as you notice, Ezra seems to frown and become self-conscious. He shifts in his seat. 

“A rather unfortunate time on the Green. However, I made due. Seeing me in such a state must be - unanticipated.” 

You step closer and rest your palm on his cheek, over his scar you loved so much. Ezra's eyelids fall closed for just a moment as he leans into your touch. 

“I’m happy to see you I ...all these years I wondered where you were, if you were alive- well, of course, it is you...you'll likely outlive all of us,” you both chuckle, “I just never knew how to contact you so…” 

“I share your sentiments y/n,” his eyes search yours, “it pleases me you feel joy seeing this old man before you. I was worried you’d turn on your heels and run for the hills.” 

“Stop it,” you brush his cheek with your thumb. You can see the pain in his eyes, all the years of work, his exhaustion. All you want to do is help, to take care of him, to take some of the heaviness away, “I know that confident silver-tongued space casanova is still in there. Of course, I’m happy to see you.” 

Ezra smiles, his gaze locked on yours. 

You place your other hand on his face, cupping both his cheeks as you press your lips against his. 

Ezra drops the tension in your shoulders as your soft lips send a healing wave of sensation through his body. He lifts his arm and wraps it around you, pulling you closer as the kiss deepens. 

For a man with such a varied background of experiences and pleasures, it has been a long time since he felt the intimate touch of another. 

As you kiss, he does his best to be reasonable, to not devour you and pull you under him in this gritty Cantina. 

The kiss only breaks when both your bodies beg for air. You are standing between Ezra's legs now. You run your fingers through his hair. 

“We have a lot of catching up to do, and I have all the time in the world.” You whisper. 

“And on this day lady fortune has shone down on me in ways I could only dream of! I say we leave this place in the dust and go somewhere more private.” 

“Lucky for you, I already have a room.” 

You wink at him and take a step back. Ezra nearly jumps out of the seat and doesn't even finish his drink as he takes your hand and leads you out of the Cantina.


End file.
